Harry Potter Story Ideas
by SilverBlueMoon13
Summary: This is just going to be a dump zone for any story ideas and prompts that I get that are Harry Potter related. I don't care if you want to use them, just send me a heads up if you do. I might create a story myself from one of these, so don't surprised, and even if I do, I won't take them off.
1. Potions Collector AU - HP

So, I have only even read one fanfic where Harry Leaves Hogwarts Early and Runs Away to Africa to become Potions Collector. I loved the fic (though I can't find it anymore, can someone help me with that?), I don't see anymore like it. And I don't trust myself to write one.

So here is my prompt:

Harry is a self sufficient, completely independent, intelligent, and powerful (pre-)teen and because of the years Harry had spent under the rule of the Dursley, he discovered his magic early on and used it to survive. He deliberately gets into Gryffindor to avoid a social and media outcry and Hermione and Ron's persistence was the only reasons that he ever played hero. All he wants is to just live his life on his terms and no one else's, not even Fate's.

There are several options for other on how Harry leaves Hogwarts to become a potions collector (reason for career is up to the author) after he finally gets fed up with the Wizarding World: Harry leaves Hogwarts before his sixth year because he feels that he will die if he stays in Britain; Leaves after first year because someone tried to kill him and he killed someone and no one seems to care about what he did or went through; Leaves after second year because of incompetent teachers, the pettiness of the school, he was forced to play hero and a basilisk tried to kill him; Leaves after third year because he is sick of all of the stupid adults around him and the stupidity of the Ministry of Magic; Leaves after fourth year because he is sick of the pettiness and stupidity of the Wizarding World, as well as realizing that staying in Britain will make it easier for Voldemort to find and kill him; Leaves after fifth year because Sirius dies, the ministry of magic is full of idiots, Voldemort would have kidnapped him if Dumbledore had been a second late, he realizes that Voldemort know about the abuse, as well as realizing that staying in Britain will make it easier for Voldemort to find and kill him (or does he still want to kill Harry? That is up to the author)

Voldemort must be _sane_ and has to have found out the abuse that Harry suffered. Harry went through some serious stuff, but it is up to the author just how extreme the abuse can be. Voldemort wants Harry, but the author can decide in what way and Voldemort is obsessive and possessive and _persistent_ yandere.

Voldemort knows… The author can decide just how much Voldemort knows

Dumbledore Bashing is encouraged but not required + Traitorous Ron Bashing is encouraged but not required + Severus Snape realizes the error of his ways too late

Harry has to be traveling a lot and have many interactions with native tribes and magical creatures from the country(ies) that he is collecting from. Harry has to show a natural talent with magical creatures and diplomacy when he finally stops pretending to be someone that he isn't.

So yeah… I might add on to it later… So have fun… All I ask is that you send me a link to the new story in a review… Please.


	2. Circus AU - HP

This prompt requires Harry to run away from the Dursleys _before_ he turns nine years old, I really don't care how, as long as he ends up in a circus _willingly_ , then I really don't care. I got the inspiration for this prompt from MagnaVictoria's fanfic, "Snake Charmer", on Archive of Our Own.

1) Harry mus leave/run away from the Dursley's house _before_ he turns nine

-This is so that if the author wants Harry to actually go to Hogwarts with his year mates, he would have had time with the circus before then

2) Harry must join the circus _willing_

-I don't like stories where Harry is sold to someone, it just seems super creepy to me

-I would prefer that Harry is recruited into the circus, personally

-It's truly up to the author

3) Neither the Dursleys or Ms. Figg report that Harry is missing

-Arabella Figg Bashing is encouraged

-So is Dursley Bashing

4) Harry must be a performer in the circus

-Animal tamer

-Snake charmer

-Big cats

-Acrobat

-Fortune teller

-Tarot Cards

-Magician

-Modern Magician

-Illusionist

-Dancer

-Fire dancer

5) Who found Harry first? I don't care. It's up to the author, but here are some suggestions:

-Death Eaters are bored so they go the circus

-Yeah have fun with that

-Hermione goes to the circus

-She recognises the magic from Harry's performance and contacts Dumbledore

-Hermione bashing is recommended for this one

-Snape is Harry's escort

-Hogwarts letters are too confusing for Dumbledore or McGonagall so they eventually go to Snape for help

-The circus travels constantly, so there is no fixed location for the letters to be addressed to

-Harry thinks of himself as a different name, so the name that Harry names himself as is who the letter is addressed to

6) Harry is very street smart

-Harry is very independent and intelligent and trusts his instincts more than other people

-More an animal person than a people person

-Is not enchanted by the idea of magic

 _-Very_ reluctant to leave behind something to the point that if he can't take it with him then he ain't going

-Author's choice on what the something is

-Harry is very well traveled

-Knows many languages and cultures

-Author's choice on if Harry is already knowledgeable about magic

-He is very much a survivalist and a conservationist

-Is offended by the waste of resources and unappreciative nature of British wizards towards nature and magic

All I ask is for you to send me a link to the new story in the reviews please.


	3. Dragon AU - HP KHR Crossover

Hello, this is a outline of a dragon au for a Harry Potter and KHR crossover. I might add to it at some point in time but probably later.

* * *

Tom/ Voldemort is a dragon that lives on a mountain in the British Isles and considers Harry as a part of his hoard (he is a major yandere/tsundere). Harry had been alive and stuck in the body of his mid-twenty year old self for centuries now because of the soul bond that Tom had created between the two of them when Tom had decided that he was going to be apart of his hoard.

Harry had met the Primo and his guardians when they had gotten lost on the mountain that Voldemort's hoard was located while said dragon was away and had guided them off the mountain with instructions to never return while the mountain was smoking.

Kawahira knows of Harry and is… acquaintances (read: enemies) with Voldemort. He had met Harry when the human was only seven years old when he had been running from the Vindice before Tom had ever set his eyes on the boy. While he was grateful that the dragon had made it so that his maybe-Sky (read: Harry is totally his Sky and had been for centuries now), he did not like the fact that Voldemort had completely isolated the human from the outside world (read: from him). He sends the Pre-Arcobaleno to either confirm or disprove the "rumor" of a dragon being in the mountain with the real intention of tempting them into kidnapping his Sky from the Voldemort while he is away.

Reborn meets Harry while he is hunting for game (it was one of those rare times where Voldemort is away from his hoard for longer than a few hours). Reborn is intrigued by the young man, who wields a very uniquely crafted longbow expertly, and tries to capture him. Keyword tries, as the young seems to be very adept at the art of evasion and had the nimbleness of a squirrel and the flexibility of a cat.

Harry, now known as Hadrian to Reborn, is horrified to find mortal humans (Harry was no longer mortal thanks to Tom, the bastard) on Voldemort's mountain and quickly evades Reborn's attempt and warns him to leave the mountain with his companions from the mountain begins to smoke again, and then leaves with the game that he had caught for the day to return to the home that Voldemort had crafted for him.

Reborn is confused by him and later tells of his meeting with Harry to the others, and they decide to find and question him.


	4. MoD AU - HP ViewFinder Series Crossover

Now here's something I've been toying with for a while but can't seem to write. I'm just going to throw it out there so that someone else can see it and write it if their interested.

* * *

Harry is a wandering sorcerer and Master of Death that has lived for many millennia (because death is an asshole that refuses to allow his "Young Master" to die) traveling the many universes and worlds.

Death is an asshole that is a closet tsundere, yandere, and a dundere all rolled into one and is completely focused on Harry.

Harry is sent into the ViewFinder universe by Death while he was in the middle of battle in another universe in his animagus form (some sort of big wild cat, or wolf or direwolf) into an alleyway not too far from where Takaba Akihito lives. He is injured and passes out from blood loss in the alleyway in his form.

Akihito had been running from another criminal that he had pissed off and had ducked into the alleyway to hide (this is before he meets Asami), and finds Harry in his animagus form and, because his heart is just too big and he is just too compassionate, he takes Harry home to care for him.

Harry wakes up in his animagus form to find that a non-magical human had taken him home and healed him, and finds himself staying for a while. Akihito tries to find a home for Harry (who he renames), but finds that all of the posters that he puts up are missing the next day (Harry). Harry eventual reveals his human (original) form to Akihito when he protects him from (another) criminal that Akihito had pissed off, and Akihito is complete ok with it. They start a slow relationship.

Fast forward to the beginning of the ViewFinder Series, and Harry has taken to shadowing Akihito as a bodyguard in both of his forms (depends on the job and how he is feeling that day). The day Asami corners Akihito, Harry is with him in his human form and when they jump off the roof together, they disappear with a loud 'CRACK!' (apparition) and Akihito doesn't break his finger.

Harry, because of the different situations his dimensional traveling had placed him in, had researched and studied the underground and black market of this world, so he does know who had tried to corner them and warns Akihito. Meanwhile, Asami is gathering information on both of them and finds them intriguing, especially Harry, who is a ghost in the legal and illegal system.

At the docks, while Akihito had been captured like in the canon, Asami had to fight Harry into submission, who had gone to scout and the man who grabbed Akihito had only gotten lucky with his timing. Asami had to use a needle with a knockout drug in it to knock him out, and it had taken several of them to do so.

When Harry wakes up, it is after Asami had already started on Akihito since Harry had been knocked out with a much stronger drug that should have had him under for another two to three hours, but it's Harry and we don't question it. Harry gets angry and breaks the restraints that were holding him and throws Asami away from Akihito, all the while shifting into a hybrid form of his human and animagus forms, shocking Asami.

Harry basicly destroys the bonds on Akihito and grabs their things and clothes them faster than the eye could see, all the while keeping Asami in his line of sight and growling at him if he moves. When Asami tries to stand up and rush Harry, he finds that Harry was not going to play nice as Harry digs his claws into the man's chest and back in retaliation and anger, causing Asami enough pain and enough of a distraction for Harry to escape with Akihito riding on his back in his full animagus form.

Harry spends the rest of the night getting the drug out of Akihito's body and reaffirming his place as the boy's mate, with Akihito's permission of course. Harry places Akihito under some wards that only allow Harry to enter and leave, again with Akihito's (reluctant but fond) permission.

During this time, Asami finds and corners Harry again while Harry was returning from the grocer. Asami tries to capture Harry, but ends up fighting him again and finding out that Harry is not only a 'shifter' but also an 'elemental' as Harry uses water and wind spells and magical manipulation to divert any and all bullets, needles, and darts from himself. Harry escapes, but Asami is more intrigued with the duo than ever before.


End file.
